gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned Edgewalker.
Potco Status: Offline. Wiki Status : Online So Im close to death in the game With old age and or one of these days while im hunting eitc ones just gonna get me. So anyways Im taking the time to write about the peope/ Things I remember most. Its updated constantly as I always seem to have something intresting going on while battling the EITC. Anyways here I go. " If you want something done, Finish it. " - Ned Edgewalker Early LIfe Born In Rome,Italy, I moved to Port royal at 1 ( Born in 1700 ) I Was a wealthy child growing up, but at ten years of age Kidnappers captured me.At fifteen I had decided it was enough, I found a sword. A rusty sword but it was good enough at the time. Killed the captain and made my escape. At sixteen I had become somewhat famous for my crews. I met my loophole of all the problems with those crews. Allys. A New Friend. Jack Ironcutter was my first real friend in the caribean. Aw we had some good times. He made the guild " We Never Give Up " and it was a instant success. I remember having a hundread members in just an hour. We ruled the seas, I felt like nothing could knock me off the path to ledgend status. At the time. I was right. I had another crew and met my best friend for about three years now. Captain Johnny. Captain Johnny One of the most important people as my friend on pirates today. Gosh. I don't know where to begin. Ive known you since a lvl 6. Put it this way: If you we're to ask me the person who im proud to say owned me in pvp. Its Johnny. We met in one of my popular crews, Gosh I wish they we're still that popular. It was about a month after I met him. There was a blowout on the kingshead glitch between the EITC and pirates. We were unstoppable together. It still felt like I would be a living ledgend any time then. Then I met the iceberg that sank my titanic. thumb|left|300px|I know its a kid song, but it really shows what Johnny is about. Captain Leon Captain leon is a bloodsworn enemy to the end. And that will never be removed from my life. If you ask Leon face to face about me. He'll deny it. Me and leon have so much history it could not fit on the entire website. So Ill just go with the IMPORTANT stuff. Jack Ironcutter was at his knees when I walked in. Jack Ironcutter. Was shot and killed by Leon in front of me. I knew right then It was time for a new guild. And you would not believe what guild I picked. Francis Brigade Francis Brigade and me just sort of clicked from the beginning. I was a loyal soldier to the cause of Francis Bluehawk for about 4 to 5 months. I always thank that guild. But there was a time that I wanted my own guild. And I got that wish from two little codes emailed to me in December 2009. War Breakers War Breakers was a long shot in the popularity department. We ony got about 120 members but thats good for a basic lvl 23 ( lvl 21 at the time ) The guilds main priority was to dumb down EITC presence on pirate islands. Sometimes it seemed like I was the king again. Other times it seemed like I was cleaning a pubic toilet with my tooth brush. That guild lasted about 3 months. Then a girl steped into my life. Three Fangs Three Fangs was never really the love of my pirate life we'll say. She was the so called daughter of Jolly Roger. And she can make you belive it at times. I liked her in my own wooden way. She was to revolved around violence as the answer, when its not. Buisness picked up again and Three Fangs was nothing but a memory drifting away. Remy I was introduced to Remy by my dear friend Captain Johnny. It was the 'funeral' of the swift foot/Kingshead glitch where Johnny brought Remy into my life. One word to describe Remy. Funny. Remy declared me a pirate lord on September 11th of 2011. I thank him once again for that. Everytime I see Remy my day gets better. Me and Remy are still close today. But on to the next part of my story. Riding Guildless ( Jun. 2010- Jan. 2011 ) In this time I had no guild things got complicated. If I got into a fight with no friends online some things did get out of hand. I would not have anybody to back me up. Any ways nothing really happens here so lets jump to the next guild. Edgewalker Inc. After the update that you could name a new guildmaster I asked Remy for a favor . He got on his " Noob " and gave me a guild called Edgewalker Inc. Edgewalker Inc. Never really picked up let alone take off. I was at the beginning of my quest for ledgend status once again. Johnny Bladebreaker I met anoher good friend Johnny Bladebreaker in june of 2011. He was in Remy's guild Remy's Renegades. Johnny is Dead MIA ( Missing In Action ) so theres not a whole lot there. Age, Ships, Weapon levels. English Arrest I was just out hunting Eitc, Navy Guilds... Like Usual... Well There was a real noob who called in a pack and aimed guns at me.... oi... Now Im stuck Im the mines until I can find a way out. Escape From The EITC So, This morning there we're little to no Soldiers around the mines so. I took advantage of it. I made a break for my Light Brig And set sail for Tortuga. As for the EITC, I made it away once again. Pirate Lord Of The 7th Brethern Court So, Today I became A lord in The 7th court thanks to Ex, King of the 6th Court Captain Jim Logan I never Thought I would get to Ledgend status. ( Pirate Lord status above was true but NOT offical like now ) The 7th Brethren Court Getting In my Dream Guild. So Today at around 2:30 I got In the Guild I have always wanted to get in. McRaging It was amazing... Aged 50 (IN GAME) Ships : Fighting Fox (Been with me since the beginning Literally) Light Brig, Discribed as Incredibly hard to destroy. ( for a light class ship ) Fact about the name Edgewalker. Edgewalkers are people who walk between worlds and are the ones who create the leading edge. Wave Serpent : Light Sloop Skills : [ + ] Cutlass (Level: 19)Edit Hack (Combo Skill) Rank: 2Slash (Combo Skill) Rank: 2Cleave (Combo Skill) Rank: 2Flourish (Combo Skill) Rank: 4Stab (Combo Skill) Rank: 2Endurance (Passive Skill) Rank: 2Sweep (Special Skill) Rank: 2Brawl (Special Skill) Rank: 1Taunt (Special Skill) Rank: 1Parry (Passive Skill) Rank: 2 [ + ] Pistol (Level: 8) Take Aim (Combat Skill) Rank: 1Shoot (Combat Skill) Rank: 1Lead Shot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Venom Shot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Bane Shot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Sharp Shooter (Passive Skill) Rank: 0 [ + ] Dagger (Level: 14) Cut (Combo Skill) Rank: 1Swipe (Combo Skill) Rank: 1Finesse (Passive Skill) Rank: 3Adder (Special Skill) Rank: 2Throw Dirt (Special Skill) Rank: 2Sidewinder (Special Skill) Rank: 1Gouge (Combo Skill) Rank: 2Eviscerate (Combo Skill) Rank: 1Asp (Special Skill) Rank: 2 [ + ] Grenade (Level: 8) Throw (Combat Skill) Rank: 1Explosive (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Stink Pot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Long Volley (Combat Skill) Rank: 2Determination (Passive Skill) Rank: 1Fire Bomb (Ammo Skill) Rank: 1 [ + ] Voodoo Doll (Level: 12) Scorch (Hex) Rank: 2Attune (Combat Skill) Rank: 2Swarm (Hex) Rank: 2Heal (Spell) Rank: 2Curse (Hex) Rank: 1Cure (Spell) Rank: 1Focus (Passive Skill) Rank: 1Poke (Combat Skill) Rank: 2 [ + ] Cannon (Level: 8) Shoot (Combat Skill) Rank: 2Round Shot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Chain Shot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Grape Shot (Ammo Skill) Rank: 2Firebrand (Ammo Skill) Rank: 1 Sailing (Level: 12) Where to find me: Any main island on Abassa and Andaba and or Sailing on one of my ships (listed above) Thats it! for now...... " What Can I say? It be a pirates life For Me, Savvy?" CHANGE SPELLING MISTAKES ONLY.thumb|300px|left|One Of Neds Favorite Songs/Bandsthumb|300px|right|Neds Theme Song (As Seen In NHL 12) Category:Pirates